Gods and Shadows
by Neko Neko Rachie
Summary: Collab with Inyuasten Shipper- Mokuba is kidnapped by Luke, and Kaiba, an apparent Son of Athena, is taken to Camp Half-Blood (Keeping Half-Bloods safe for over a Millennia -Mostly), a strange, yet wonderful place. But the only thing on his mind is his brother. How is he supposed to find him? Is he dead? Is he alive? Ra only knows...
1. Chapter 1: A Business Trip

**Chapter One****:**

**A Business Trip**

**Chapter Written By: Neko Neko Rachie**

Everything was fine until Mokuba exploded.

Seto Kaiba was on a business trip in New York, and Mokuba had tagged along. It was around 10, and the Kaiba brothers were driving back to the hotel.

Mokuba had fallen asleep on his brother's lap, and Kaiba was close to falling asleep himself.

Today had been long.

Meeting after meeting. Speak of a new Duel Disk design, all Kaiba had turned down. Talk of a new tournament. But after _whatever_ had happened in Battle City, Kaiba didn't think a tournament right away was a good idea.

They started to slow down. Kaiba looked out the window...

_This doesn't look like 57th..._

"Sir, I believe you should get out. It seems there's some sort of problem with the air conditioning."

The driver's voice was slightly monotone, as if he were not speaking words he wanted to.

But that was a stupid thought.

"It's the middle of January."

"That does not matter. Please get out, sir."

"Fine."

Kaiba lightly shook Mokuba, who gave a soft grunt.

"We gotta get out for a minute."

"Okay..." Mokuba replied groggily, stretching.

Out of the car and onto the sidewalk, Kaiba looked around.

This wasn't really the nicest part of the city.

It was dark, and cold. Kaiba pulled his coat over himself a little more.

The driver stood from under the hood and looked directly at Kaiba. His eyes shone a brilliant gold.

"Térata, epitíthentai o Gios ti̱s Athi̱nás!"

Kaiba somehow understood that as,

"Monsters, attack the Son of Athena!"

Out of the alleyway behind them, from the ones across the street, and appearing in a flash of shadow, there were monsters coming towards the Kaiba brothers.

There was no other word for them.

Monsters. That's all they were.

They couldn't possibly be holograms.. There weren't any in New York.

Then thunder clapped above them.

"GERONIMOOOO!"

Lightning struck three monsters at once, and a girl dropped into the field of monsters, ripping them apart with a spear.

That's what it looked like at first glance, anyways.

The monsters turned to golden dust at the touch of her spear.

The girl had knocked Kaiba out of his stupor, and he was now attempting to attack the monsters himself, but one smacked him away.

"SETO!"

Both the girl's and Kaiba's heads turned towards Mokuba, who was being held by a girl with fiery hair, and sharp teeth. She had one long nail against Mokuba's throat.

"You want your brother?" She snarled in demand Kaiba, "COME AND GET HIM!"

She turned and ran down the alleyway, and Kaiba was after her in seconds.

She stopped and turned towards him, a bronze knife in her hands. She smacked the hilt of it against Mokuba's head, who fell unconscious, a trail of blood going down through his hair.

Kaiba threw himself at her, ready to rip her to pieces, but she laughed and disappeared in a tower of flames, that made Kaiba stop and stare, horrified, the fire reflecting in his eyes.

The girl with the thunder came over a couple minutes later, spear across her back.

"They just disa-"

"I have a couple questions for you...?"

"Thalia."

That was an odd way to say it. She said the actual "th" sound at the beginning of her name.

"Thalia." Kaiba repeated.

"Yeah."

Her clothes didn't seem to fit the image she'd made for herself with the hair and heavy eye-liner.

She wore light silver jeans and a jacket of the same colour. She had a bow over her shoulder, and a quiver of arrows across her back. Her hair was jet black, with bright blue bangs and had heavy eye-liner. Her eyes were a stormy blue, like the sky.

"What in Ra's name," Kaiba found himself using the Egyptian Sun God's name around this girl, "just took my brother?!"

"An _emposa_. Servants of Hecate, though, they've turned to Kronos for the war."

"War?" Kaiba repeated, "What war?"

"I assumed you were some sort of half-blood, what with using Ra instead of God. I've met some Egyptian magicians, and assumed you were one of them."

Kaiba got right in her face.

"_There is no such thing as__** magic**_." He snarled.

The girl raised her eyebrows.

"Did you not see that _emposa _disappear in a tower of flames? Did you not see me summon lightning?"

Kaiba did not get out of her face, and kept his teeth bared.

"Thalia!"

There was a girl in the same silver clothing striding towards them, with her long red hair pulled into a braid and thrown over her shoulder.

"What, Elizabeth?"

"Who the Hades is this?"

"Seto Kaiba." Kaiba snarled, "And this bitch is trying to brainwash me to think that there's magic!"

"There is." Elizabeth said, shrugging.

"NO THERE IS NOT!"

"Then what took your brother?" Thalia demanded, getting into Kaiba's face as well, teeth bared, "A _hologram_?"

Kaiba stared at her. He pulled back and crossed his arms.

"Just help me find him." He sounded a little desperate to himself.

"By the way," Elizabeth said, "It was an endiolon that sent all those monsters after you. Possessing spirits."

"Did he say anything that might help us?" Thalia asked.

"Something in some ancient language..." Kaiba said quietly, "'Monsters, attack the Son of Athena' or something."

"Monsters attack the..." Thalia stared at him.

"What?" Kaiba asked, "It's not like that's me. Gods don't exist."

"They do," Thalia said, "and you'd better shut your mouth before one disintegrates you where you stand."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows.

"Hey," Thalia said, raising her hands in her own defence, "Just tryin' to make sure no one gets murdered."

"Look," Elizabeth said, "If he's a half-blood, we need to get him to camp right away."

"'Camp'?" Kaiba repeated, "What camp?"

"Come along, Seto Kaiba." Thalia said, "Time to take you to the only safe place in the world for people like us. Camp Half-Blood."


	2. Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood

**Chapter Two****:**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Chapter Written by: Neko Neko Rachie**

Kaiba was starting to think that perhaps he had been wrong in the thought that gods were not real.

Considering the fact that he was sitting right across from one.

Well, goddess.

Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon.

"Seto Kaiba," She said, her three-thousand year old eyes staring right through him, "Athena's pride and joy. You are quite skilled. With a multi-national, multi-million-dollar company, the Number Two Duellist in the world, and top marks in your school, you are very successful. It's hard to think that you're not a half-blood, and I know very well that you are."

"You're, like, 12 years old."

Artemis' eyes seemed to flash.

"Seto Kaiba, might I remind you that gods and goddesses may appear however we choose. And we can also destroy those we choose."

Kaiba paled.

"Though, sadly, I cannot kill you. Athena would kill me. Speaking figuratively, of course. Immortal means immortal."

"Lady Artemis," Thalia said, "I believe it would be a good idea to take Kaiba to Camp Half-Blood. He attracts a lot of attention from monsters, it seems."

"I am very surprised that you had not been attacked sooner." Said Artemis, kind of looking impressed, "With all that advanced technology you use, monsters should have been banging down your door."

"Why?" Kaiba asked.

"It's like a homing signal for monsters." Thalia explained, "_Hey, I'm here! Come eat my face!_"

Kaiba blinked.

Artemis stood.

"We will escort you to Camp Half-Blood." She said, "Nothing more."

She stepped outside of the tent and called to the Hunters in Ancient Greek,

_Huntresses! We will escort Seto Kaiba to Camp! Pack up!_

"I suggest we get out." Thalia said, grinning at him.

She and Kaiba left the tent, and the tents started to fold in on themselves.

Artemis was moving her hands, silver sparkles floating around them. The fire was out, and the wolf dogs stopped to watch.

The tents folded in on themselves, and all fell in on each other, becoming a simple backpack.

Artemis smiled in satisfactory, and went over to the backpack, picked it up, and threw it over her shoulder.

"Huntresses of Artemis! Away!"

The Hunters whooped, running off. Thalia grabbed Kaiba, and soon they were moving so fast it was hard to tell anything. Wilderness ran by, cars, animals. The sound of the Hunters' whoops rang in Kaiba's ears, and they sounded so free of everything. So excited to be moving.

It seemed wonderful.

A White House Christmas tree tree came up ahead of them, and they crossed it.

The strawberry farm turned into a beautiful valley. Cabins arranged in a U- The strangest assortment ever-, a large farmhouse, archery targets -And archers, for that matter-, woods in the distance, and too much for his eyes to take in at once.

The Hunters had stopped, and were standing there, catching their breath, whooping and high-fiving.

As Kaiba looked over the valley, he could see the sun rising over the ocean.

"Woah..." Was all he could whisper.

"Quite the place, is it not?" Thalia asked, coming up behind him.

"It is..."

"See that tree?" She said, pointing to the White-House-Christmas-Tree tree, "That was put there by my father, Zeus, when I was twelve... I was dying, so he made me a tree to keep me alive. My spirit re-enforced the barrier around camp."

"He... Made you a tree?"

"Yes."

Kaiba honestly had nothing to say to that. He opened his mouth and closed it again, having nothing.

A man came up the hill.

He was tall, straggly black hair, wearing horribly clashing leopard print pants and a striped polo shirt. His face was slightly red from the effort of walking up.

"What brings you to Camp, Hunters?" He sounded quite bored.

Thalia stepped forward.

"Lord Dionysus, we have escorted Seto Kaiba here by orders of Lady Artemis."

The man, Lord Dionysus, raised his eyebrows.

"Seto Kaiba?" He repeated, "You girls brought a _guy_ here?"

"Well, Dionysus" Artemis said, stepping forward to stand beside Thalia, "You know what Athena would do to me if I left her son to die."

Dionysus' eyes widened.

"_That_ Athena brat?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked as Dionysus' eyes fell on him.

"Seto Kaiba, if I may have a word with you."

...

The living room of 'The Big House', as Dionysus called it, was horrible.

There was purple and leopard print everywhere. Pegasus would have a heart attack.

"Uh..."

"Sit down."

Kaiba did as he was told.

Dionysus eyed him.

"Seto Kaiba, do you any idea how powerful you are?"

Kaiba raised his eyebrows.

"Of course. I'm the CEO of a multi-national gaming company. I practically have an army of nerds at my disposal."

"I'm being serious."

"It's hard to take you serious in those pants."

Dionysus looked him in the eyes, and Kaiba realized who he was.

"You're Dionysus... The God of Wine..."

"Yes. Yes I am."

Kaiba just stared. He'd never really believed in gods, whether it was god with a capital G or not, but now he was staring one in the face.

Artemis hadn't struck him as a goddess, but Dionysus?

He _looked_ like a god. He had power radiating off of him that only an immortal could have.

But how would Kaiba know that?

He shook his head.

"I... This is just a lot to take in..."

"You would've thought that after Battle City, and your little encounter with Dartz, that you'd start to think that maybe there was magic. That you'd been wrong. From what I understand, your soul was taken by the Orichalcos."

"I was simply exhausted!" Kaiba spat, "I fell unconscious! They were holograms! NOTHING MORE!"

Dionysus looked at him, his ancient eyes kind of scaring him a little.

"Really? Do you really believe that?"

He'd been questioning it for months.

What if he was wrong? What if there _was_ magic? What if all that Ancient Egypt crap Yugi had spouted was right? What if all that darkness... That cold, deadly, yet so strangely familiar darkness was _real_? What if it wasn't a hologram?

Kaiba suddenly felt cold, and pulled his coat over him more.

"No," He said to Dionysus, "I don't."

Dionysus looked Kaiba over.

"Your mother is very proud of you, you know."

"Then why'd she leave Mokuba and I in that god damned orphanage for 4 years?"

"That, I cannot answer. But everything happens for a reason. Keep that in mind."

Kaiba looked up and glared furiously at the god.

"What was the reason for that _emposa_ taking Mokuba, then? Huh?"

"I cannot tell you everything, Kaiba. It is not a mortal, or hero, 's place to mess with fate."

"Fate... Destiny... That's all I hear about! I'm sick of it!"

Dionysus looked the CEO over, who was furiously glaring at that horrid leopard head on the wall.

"Kaiba," The god finally said, "I'm not usually one to go deep, but let me tell you this: Destiny is not something you can change, and neither is fate, but it is the reason for your entire existence, all the Fates have planned out for you. Everyone gets sick of things, but that's life. You don't think I'm sick of you brats after nearly 60 years? I am. But I stay. Mostly because I've been banished here... But still."

"Banished?" Kaiba repeated, taking his eyes off of the leopard head.

"I kinda chased an off limits nymph, and my father got a not in his toga, and banished me here."

"Nymph."

"Nature spirits."

"I know what they are!"

A horn blew in the distance.

"Breakfast time! To Table 6 with you."

...

**Inyuasten will come in shortly. She takes _forever_.**


	3. A Warning

**Chapter written by Inuyasten Shipper**

**Chapter Three**

Mokuba awoke with a stabbing pain in the back of his head. His vision was fuzzy, but after a few seconds, it was clear enough for him to see where he was.

It was cold, not too cold but cold enough to notice. It smelled of sea water and Seto was no where to be seen.

Was Seto okay? Where was Seto? Where was Mokuba, for that matter? It looked like he was in a cage, maybe a cell. He could hear waves splashing on the other side of the wall that was behind him, causing pain to shoot through his head.

"_Am I at sea?" _Mokuba held the back of his head, only to find dried blood in his hair, he quietly whimpered.

He rubbed his arms to keep warm. If that was sea water, he must of been in a boat's brig. The memories of a knife hitting his head and the ladies with the snake trunks flashed through out his mind. He shook it off and stood up from where he sat.

Echoing footsteps could be heard from outside his cell, when a blonde boy appeared in front of him. Before Mokuba could say a word, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out to see the call was from Seto. He went to answer it but the phone was grabbed by the blonde haired boy.

He answered the phone and said,

"Kaiba, you and your demigod friends might want to come or I might kill your brother. Bring the rod." "What rod?!" Kaiba's voice could be heard through the phone but, the boy then threw the phone to the ground and crushed it with his foot.

Mokuba was with frozen fear after the words _or I might kill your brother. _Kill? Seto wouldn't let some stupid boy kill him... Would he? Blondie turned to Mokuba with a smirk across his face.

"Hey. I don't think your brother would like if I just killed you now, would he?" Blondie asked, shutting his eyes and sighing.

Mokuba began shaking and it was even more obvious then it was before.

"Your brother is a Son of Athena but you... you must be a clear sighted mortal or demigod." Demigods? Clear sighted mortals? All these unfamiliar terms made Mokuba's head throb.

"What are you t-talking about?" He asked, his voice was shaky. Blondie didn't answer, instead he asked another question,

"Are you two blood related?" Blondie asked so many questions. Mokuba had answer them or he might kill him like he threatened to do if Seto didn't bring this rod thing.

"N-no." He stuttered. A smirk crawled across Blondie's face and he turned again.

"A clear sighted mortal. I see." Mokuba wanted this all to be a dream. But, it would be one crazy dream. It was so insane that some unwanted words escaped Mokuba's lips,

"All this talk about demigods and clear sighted mortals, what does it mean?!"

Blondie turned away said,

"You'll find out soon enough." Then he disappeared into the darkness of the brig.

Mokuba broke down and tears flowed down his cheeks.

"_Will you let him kill me, Seto? Will you come here to save me?" _All these crazy thoughts made Mokuba's head hurt even more. The tears slowed down as he realized that he could just ask to use the bathroom or something.

"_They're too smart to fall for that... Hmm.. I could just wait for Seto. He is my brother after all." _

Mokuba looked forward with determination. But, it all faded as the ladies with snake trunks appeared before him on the other side of the bars.

"Hmm, it seems your brother is worried about you. I've heard from the monsters that he's working with bloody huntresses just so he can get you back." One lady hissed. Mokuba's face lightened up at those words.

"He must care so much. His life is one the line, little boy, as is yours. Do not make a stupid decision."


End file.
